


Little Touches

by vodka_and_some_sass



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: Based on the request:  may I request a fluffy drabble with a touch starved Thomas Sharpe?.
Relationships: Thomas Sharpe/Reader
Series: Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143416
Kudos: 35





	Little Touches

The reason you had taken a while to notice it was because of the stiff upper lip society both you and Thomas hailed from. So you didn’t pay attention to how he always initiated contact and was always reluctant whenever you pulled away after a while. But eventually you noticed how his lip would curl downward just the slightest when you tugged your hand away, or the soft, almost gloomy sigh that would fall like the whisper of an autumn leaf when you rolled away to sprawl in bed. So you stopped pulling away, letting him hold you whenever and however he pleased. 

However, the gravity of it hit when you began to initiate little touches. His eyes would light up and a smile would break across his face whenever you laced your fingers with his. He’d snuggle closer into your side when you would sit on the sofa and play with his silky black curls, eyes fluttering shut as he rested his head on your shoulder or in your lap. 

But the best kind of affection you could ever show him was to place yourself in his care. Asking him to hug you when you were feeling low, quietly thanking him as his strong and yet gentle arms wrapped around your torso as he pulled you to his chest. Or when you’d cry against his neck, sitting in his lap as he comforted you. That was when you realised that the beautiful aristocrat who had honoured you with his heart was not simply deprived of visible and tactile affection, he was deprived of being able to display it himself, and you thought to yourself, why shouldn’t you give him the opportunity to let the dam burst so that his kind heart could finally pour out it’s joyful love that it had been forced to hide away.


End file.
